Numerous mechanical designs have been proposed in the past for cigarette extinguishers. None of these, however, are simple yet efficient enough to be used in such public places as waiting rooms, lobbies, restaurants and bars, or in a vehicle.
Simplicity of construction and of operation is the most desired features in an extinguisher intended for public usage. The design of the apparatus should not permit accumulation of ashes or tobacco debris in areas where they would impair its operation. Furthermore, the extinguisher components should lend themselves to the creation of an aesthetically attractive design.